What Makes You Beautiful
by FinchelMonchelForever
Summary: Finn sings a song to show how beautiful he thinks that Rachel is.


**That's What Makes You Beautiful **

Summary: Finn sings a song to show how beautiful he thinks that Rachel is.

Finn POV

Things have been going really well for me lately I mean I've got the love of my life back and we finally had sex last week and it was awesome and believe it or not but school's been going really good aswell my grades have gone up thanks to Rachel for tutoring me. But I can't help but notice how Rachel is still insecure about the way she looks I mean yeah she doesn't look like Santana but who cares Rachel is gorgeous in her unique way and I love how she dresses in her short skirts tight sweaters and I have to admit I do go a little bit crazy when she wears those knee socks. So I've decided to show Rachel how beautiful I think she is by singing her a song I glee club today.

As I walked into the choir room I took my seat next to Rachel and she looked up at me and smiled and continued her conversation with Kurt I'm glad that the two of them have made up the less drama the better.

"Hey guys" said when he walked into the room and received a few hello's in return.

" is it okay if I sing a song?" I asked.

"Yeah Finn go for it" he said and took a seat in an empty chair.

"This song is for my girlfriend Rachel, she looks at me with a confused expression on her face, Rach I know that you still feel a little bit insecure about yourself but I still think that your gorgeous in your way and that's what makes you unique, and makes me love you, and that's what makes you beautiful" I explained, I went up to the band and told them the song I was singing and then I got ready to sing never taking my eyes off Rachel.

**You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<strong>

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>

**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful**

**So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<strong>

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful**

**[Bridge]  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<strong>

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful**

**[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>

**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful**

Everyone clapped at the end of the song and Rachel walked up to me with tears in her eyes and before I could say anything she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me passionately this kiss was so much better than the one we shared at nationals just as I was getting into the kiss she pulled away and said softly

"Thank you Finn"

"I meant every word Rach you are beautiful don't let anyone else tell you otherwise okay" I said

"Okay I love you Finn so much" she said sincerely

"I love you too" I said sincerely

"Okay guys Finn great song and great work how about we cut rehearsals short for today and you guys can go home we'll continue practise next week" said

We all left the choir room mine and Rachel's hand were linked together and we walked to my truck.

"You know Finn that song was amazing today but how about I return the favour to show you how beautiful I think you are but I'm not thinking of a song if you get what I mean?" she asked I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"What I mean Finn is that my dad's are away for the weekend so how about I show you how beautiful you are" she said seductively while stroking my arm and kissing my ear before she could ask me again I grabbed her hand and ran the rest of the way to my truck I can't believe how lucky I am I love Rachel and I am never letting her go again.

Hope you guys liked it please review

Song- What makes you beautiful by one direction

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :D


End file.
